


Not unheard of

by kotosk (Kotosk)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Ed, Alpha Roy, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Biting, Dominance, Furry, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotosk/pseuds/kotosk
Summary: Yet another Saturday afternoon finds them on their feet, growling at each other over the dining table, ears at attention and tails raised in play position, just to reiterate that they’re not actually fighting.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 15
Kudos: 150





	Not unheard of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sillypeppers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillypeppers/gifts), [butbythegrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butbythegrace/gifts).



Their Saturday starts as usual, with a lazy morning spent curled up together and familiar bickering over lunch, which goes quickly from casual to heated. 

Relationships between alphas aren't exactly common, but they’re not unheard of even though two alphas sharing a house is a foolproof recipe for disaster - especially alphas with as much history between them as Roy and Ed have. Most of the time they don't mind it, having found a balance between their instinctual desire to dominate and even more instinctual urge to care for their mate. 

Sometimes they do let their instincts take charge, just for the sheer high of the fight. Ed hates to admit that while he's better at hand-to-hand combat, Roy is both bigger and older than he is, with a lot more experience in being an alpha in general, which he masterfully uses to his advantage whenever they fight for dominance. (Each time Ed makes Roy writhe on his knot it soothes his stinging pride a little, but it’s never enough and never will be).

Yet another Saturday afternoon finds them on their feet, growling at each other over the dining table, ears at attention and tails raised in play position, just to reiterate that they’re not actually fighting. 

Ed moves first, as he always does, leaping over their extra chair to get to Roy, and almost immediately regretting his decision as it puts him at a disadvantage, stuck between the table and the countertop with Roy blocking the only way out. Despite this, he doesn't slow down and uses his momentum to duck under Roy’s arm and try to kick his legs out from under him. 

Roy, being the opportunistic fucker he is, doesn't waste a second and twists Ed’s automail arm behind his back. The moment Roy's teeth close around his neck, Ed knows this fight has ended before it could even get interesting. His entire body goes limp as Roy pinches the nerves in his scruff and manhandles him to the floor. 

"Fucker," Ed swears, wincing as his dick is trapped between his body and the hard tile, his thin tank top and shirts not protecting him from the cold seeping in. Roy’s answering growl sends shivers down his spine, making him arch and shift his tail out of the way, ears pressed flat against his head in submission. Roy grinds against his ass, heavy and hot, and Ed can't stop his hips from pressing back against Roy’s dick. Roy’s teeth release his neck and he pins him down with his hand instead, grabbing roughly at Ed’s hip with his other hand and shoving the waistband of his shorts down to his knees. 

Ed growls as the chilled air hits his bare skin, and then gasps as slick fingers press against his ass, because of course the fucker came prepared. Ed unsuccessfully tries to muffle his whine in the tiles as Roy’s fingers slide into him easily; he doesn't even need to be stretched anymore and Ed hates, hates that he's shaking with anticipation, but he knows exactly how good Roy will make him feel once he's done teasing. 

Roy does precisely that, stroking his fingers just so they brush near his prostate, and it drives Ed crazy with each passing second. 

"Are you going to behave?" Roy asks, and the practiced way he presses Ed's head down the moment he tries to bolt makes it clear he knew the answer beforehand. Ed's angry yell is cut off short when Roy, keeping Ed’s head pressed to the floor, tugs on his fucking tail to get him on his knees. Roy gets between Ed’s legs before Ed can kick him and gives his ass a hard smack. 

Ed chokes on a moan as Roy's hand tightens around his tail again, and his other hand slides from Ed's head to press between his shoulder blades, pinning him to the floor obscenely. Ed feels more than hears the rush of blood in his ears as Roy unzips his fly and slicks himself, lube clanking on the tiles when he drops it. Ed writhes when Roy drags his cock against his ass, teasingly slow, and it leaves Ed torn between the desire to submit, to finally feel Roy inside of him, and the urge to get up and fight. 

“The fuck you waiting-” Ed starts, but the rest of the words are lost in a breathy moan as Roy starts to push inside, too careful for Ed’s liking, as if he can't take anything Roy can give him. Ed tests his limits as he tries to push himself up, but Roy puts more of his weight on Ed’s back and tightens the hand on his hip, his grip surely leaving bruises in its wake. Ed has to bite into his arm to stop himself from screaming when Roy slams his hips into his ass, not giving him the time to adjust and setting a merciless pace, forcing short, muffled moans from Ed as he bottoms out with each thrust.

"Fuck," Ed breathes. He whines when Roy slows down and grinds against him, sliding his cock against his prostate painfully slowly. "Oh fuck, Roy!"

“That's it,” Roy says. He grips the back of Ed’s neck, fingers pressing hard into the sides of his windpipe, and Ed's vision swims at the sudden wave of arousal, the feeling of sheer helplessness making his cock twitch and drip precome on the floor. “Look how well you're taking me, like you were born for it. You didn't have to fight it so much. You're clearly loving this, pup.”

"Fuck you," Ed manages to spit. His gasps are embarrassingly loud and his voice is shaking. "I'm not your bitch."

"Oh, but you like it when I make you submit, don't you," Roy says in a perfectly-controlled voice, and slides all the way in. He pauses there, his hips pressed tightly against Ed’s ass. "Don't you?"

Ed pants, trembling from trying to stay still, trying not to do what his body craves and rock his hips back to fuck himself on Roy's cock. He fails when Roy smacks his ass, palm open and fingers splayed, the sting of it forcing him to cry out and jerk in Roy’s hold. His dick throbs, and the smell of his precome, their sweat, and sex seems to erase any coherent thoughts he’d clung to.

“Alpha, please,” he whines, his entire face burning, the heat spreading to his ears and down his neck. His dick couldn't possibly get any harder, but it definitely feels like it does.

He's rewarded with a growl and a sharp thrust. Roy quickly abandons any semblance of control as he starts to pound him hard and fast, the sound of skin slapping loud in the quiet of their kitchen. Strong hands keep pressing Ed down so he can't do anything but take it, moaning and writhing under his alpha.

On a particularly rough thrust, Ed's automail knee slides on the tile and out from underneath him before he can right himself. Roy doesn't let him fall, smoothly catching and lowering him to the floor, covering him with his body, using his full weight behind each thrust. 

Roy grinds into him, his forming knot starting to catch on the rim of Ed’s hole, and Ed is so so close he trembles in anticipation. 

“Tell me who you belong to,” Roy growls out, licking at Ed's neck where his mating claim rests, the scenting gland under it swollen and hypersensitive. 

“You!” Ed wails. “Alpha, please, I'm yours!”

Roy's teeth find his neck again and bites, and Ed comes howling and thrashing under him, twitching from the force of his release. He can't muffle his high pitched whines as Roy fucks him through his orgasm and keeps going, biting harder to stop Ed from writhing under him. 

Roy briefly lets go before he bites him again, and Ed can't help but yelp as Roy forces his knot in. It’s huge and searing hot, and Roy moans low in his throat as it swells even bigger, moving his hips in slow, tight circles as it fully settles inside of Ed. The pressure it puts on Ed’s sweet spot is intense, and while he can't come again so soon, his body valiantly tries to, spasming and throbbing around it. He can't feel the high omegas get from being stuffed but the knot still feels unfairly good inside him, the burning stretch and weight of it setting his blood on fire. 

Roy slowly noses his way below Ed’s human ear, then licks the many marks his teeth left. It stings and Ed relishes it. The come on his stomach rapidly cools, the tiles beneath him unforgivably hard as Roy lets more of his weight rest on him. 

“My fucking god,” Ed rasps, his throat too dry to produce normal sound. “Why couldn't you wrestle me on the couch instead, asshole.” 

Roy chuckles, his tongue still tracing the angry marks on Ed’s neck. 

“Where's the fun in that? Besides.” Roy rocks his hips, causing a short choked sound to escape Ed’s throat. “The couch is dear to me and I really don't want to break it."

'Just like we broke the bed' goes unspoken. And the kitchen table, and the bathroom sink, and the sanity of their neighbors. 

On second thought, it’s a good thing the tiles are cold. Ed tries to cool his burning cheeks on them, but it doesn’t help much. “That’s what alchemy is for, god.”

“You can't repair things too many times, sweetheart." Roy presses a kiss just below his ear and Ed's breath gets caught in his throat, toes curling involuntarily when Roy's breath teases over that sensitive spot. Roy smiles against his skin and Ed knows he isn't going to like whatever comes out of his mouth next. "However, I will bend you over the couch the next time, if that's what you want."

Ed was right, he doesn't like that all and the biologically improbable high he was enjoying gets washed away by the sudden urge to dominate, to reassume his position as an alpha. 

"Fuck you and your next time, asshole," he snarls, and tries to kick Roy from the position he's in. Unfortunately, Roy's become good at avoiding these as well, and the knot lodged inside Ed also fails to help his aim. Roy chuckles as he catches Ed's hands and hugs him from behind, which, Ed grudgingly admits, feels kinda nice if he ignores the fact that it also serves as a restraint so he can't smack the shit out of the other alpha. It’s times like this he really wonders how he managed to fall for this asshole, but then Roy hugs him a little closer, kissing his hair, and Ed allows himself to relax, the satisfied bliss he’d been robbed of slowly returning. He sighs, pressing his still too warm face to the tiles again.

A few minutes quietly pass, their breathing and the ticking of the kitchen clock the only sounds disrupting the silence. Roy, seemingly done worshipping Ed’s hair, attacks his neck again, sometimes dropping a few kisses on his shoulders. Ed carefully stretches his legs out as much as he can with Roy still pinning him to the floor. His tail is starting to ache at the base from being squished between them. 

“You don't have to pin me now, you know,” he says, without any real bite. 

"Well, are you done being a brat?" Roy asks rhetorically, because they both know Ed is never done. In lieu of answer, Ed deliberately clenches around the knot and grins at the pup-like yelp and an ass smack it earns him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2017 and you can see I actually could operate English back then, shame on me :'D


End file.
